


Distraction Tactic

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx knows exactly how to distract Noctis from the summer heat.





	Distraction Tactic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/gifts).



The summer air was thick over Insomnia. Mornings started in a haze in most corners of the city; the rivers that cut around the heart of it, the shores that bordered it beyond the fortifications and the Wall bled their water into the air as it warmed. The storms of Leide brought dust and sand through the southern gates, while the eastern gate steamed with the humidity clinging to the concrete and glass. The wastes of the shared border with Cavaugh still burned miles from the Wall, where ancient Astral spats carved their way through the earth and left a gash of pulsing power in its wake. The heart of the city was shrouded by noon depending on which way the wind was blowing; dusty or stagnant, the light reflected off the streets and building and trapped itself over every apartment and person with the misfortune to be caught in the direct line of fire. 

“It’s too hot.”

Noctis retreated down to the Galahdian district when it was like this. In the height of the summer heat, when he couldn’t bare the light of the sun focused on his apartment from every direction. 

Nyx had learnt long ago not to argue with him about whether or not hiding himself in what amounted to a hole in the lower levels of the city would actually help. 

He just stepped aside and let the grump of a Crown Prince settle on his concrete floor as he turned on the fans to move the air around. There were cold drinks in the fridge, and Galahdian treats in the freezer. There was the promise of fresh drinks and air conditioning from the bar below if they were desperate enough, and even a walk out to the streets when the sun dipped low enough to shroud the district in shadow. 

“I know, little star.” Settled onto the floor with his Prince, Nyx pressed the cold glass of the bottle in his hands to Noctis’ neck. “It’ll be better in a minute.”

“I’ll melt in a minute.”

But Noctis would pull himself up and lean against Nyx while the air moved around them. 

“You won’t melt.”

“How do you know?”

“You survived yesterday, and that was two degrees warmer.”

“It’s the humidity today.”

“So you’ll drown?”

“What? Yeah, fine. I’ll drown instead of melt.”

“That makes more sense.”

“Stop it.”

But his plan had worked already, and Nyx offered an innocent smile as he sipped from his drink; “Stop what?”

“Trying to distract me.” Noctis pressed his drink to his forehead, and let the cool glass work its magic; “Let me melt in peace.”

Taking pity on the poor Prince, Nyx took the bottle from him and opened it. They had long since moved on from discussing why the Crown Prince refused to suffer the summer heat in his own air conditioned, better stocked apartment. Or why the pool in the extravagant building downtown, if not in the Citadel itself, was not good enough to hide from the summer sun. Nyx knew that he could happily spend days inside that little bubble high above the city if it was left in his hands. 

But this was Noctis. And Noctis did strange things in the heat of the moment. 

“I’m not trying to distract you,” Nyx said, the cold drink pressed back into Noctis’ hands. “I’m succeeding.”

“You wish.”

There was a quaintness to his apartment, Nyx knew. Something hidden and rebellious that Noctis liked. He liked the bare walls and the cold floor. He liked the noise outside of the windows and reverberating through the walls when the bar downstairs opened. There was a charm, Nyx thought, to the drip in his bathroom sink and the stacks of books he’s been meaning to get a shelf for, for years. At least, he liked it well enough, though it wasn’t meant to be as permanent as it ended up being. 

“So how would I distract you? If I’m failing so much at it.”

They sat with their backs to the kitchen island counter, the television visible with its midmorning cartoons for the weekend— caught mid-transition if Nyx was ever asked. But most of Noctis’ understanding of Galahdian came from the silly little cartoons that had reminded Nyx of childhood mornings back home.

“Use your imagination, hero.”

“You might end up swearing more if I do that.”

“You’re so gross.”

“You love it,” but Nyx knew what Noctis wanted. He knew why Noctis left that cool little nest with all its modern amenities for the little concrete burrow hiding away from the watchful eyes of retainers and Shields. He knew that Noctis would always venture this far away from home when he was bored, or tired, or frustrated with the world of responsibility threatening to crush him if he so much as stopped to breathe. 

No one in the heart of the city, with its comforts and wealth would let the Crown Prince whine like this as the Leiden dusts clung to his windows when they threatened to engulf the city centre in a golden cloud. No one would stand to see the Prince anything less than composed while he sat in a crowded room for a meeting, when the gathering and uniforms of his station negated any benefit of the air conditioning that a dozen or more families just within a block of the Citadel would kill for. And absolutely no one would allow the Crown Prince of Lucis to show this weakness, whining and sitting on the floor, waiting for the sun to set so they could all breathe again in the cooler shadows of the summer nights. 

Nyx understood why Noctis stole himself away for a day or two, and hid away from the world. 

And he moved easily to draw Noctis to him for a kiss. He set their drinks on the floor where they wouldn’t spill, and shifted enough to draw Noctis’ eyes away from the bright colours of the cartoon. 

Noctis smiled, flushed and relaxed beneath Nyx’s attentions; “That works.”

“See? I’m a master at distraction.”


End file.
